Etes-vous réellement invincible ?
by Grace Van Pelt
Summary: Elle est là pour tuer. Et pas n'importe qui. Non. Juste le chef d'une équipe redoutable. Elle se croit invincible. Mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que sa dernière cible l'est aussi.


J**'avais déjà posté le début, mais je l'ai retouché entre-temps. Personne n'avait vraiment aimé le début. Même pas moi :)**

**Je poste quand même, j'aime bien ce que j'ai refait. Enfin ! Je vous laisse lire :D**

**La suite bientôt :D**

* * *

Comme toutes les gamines de mon âge, je rêve de rencontrer mes stars préférées, à Hollywood, ou à Paris, en l'occurrence pour moi, car je n'y suis jamais allée.

Je rêve de croiser dans la rue mon idole, de crier devant la nouvelle robe de Dior, d'accrocher des poster des One direction plein dans ma chambre, d'écouter en boucle la dernière de P!nk, de devenir hystérique pendant que Katy Perry signera mon autographe, de regarder en avant-première le 5è Pirate de Caraïbes ou de regarder avec mes amis Scary Movie à Halloween, ou peut-être le dernier Scream, de faire une bataille de Nutella...

J'aimerai aussi des choses normales comme avoir des parents, monter sur un cheval pour ne pas forcément aller tuer, pouvoir pleurer sur la tombe de ma grand-mère, savoir ce que c'est d'avoir des sentiments, ne pas être obligée de me triballer continuellement avec une dizaine de flingues et trois ou quatre couteaux, aller au lycée pas qu'à mes heures perdues.

Je suis sûre que l'Israélienne et l'patron en face de moi le savent. Je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient m'aider. C'est certainement pour ça que j'hésite encore à appuyer sur la détente comme le directeur David me l'a ordonné.

Je dois avouer que c'était tellement facile de rentrer dans le NCIS. Tellement facile.

Sous mes airs de petite fille modèle, une simple ado de 15 ans. Mes long cheveux rattaché en chignon, un slim de couleur, un pull à la mode, et le tour était joué. J'avais l'habitude de jouer des rôles plus dur, des rôle d'adulte, que je pouvais mimer grâce à ma grande taille. J'avais pris que trois flingues et deux couteaux. On ne sait jamais.

Sans expression, j'étais arrivée dans l'open space, trois agents assis à leurs bureau respectif. Je ne savais rien sur eux, fallait que je déduise.

**-Les gamines ne sont pas acceptée dans l'enceinte. C'est pareil pour McGamin.**

Je me retournai et fusillai du regard un Italien.

Puis, je tentai le tout pour le tout et demandai à l'Israélienne. Je savais qui elle était, je connaissait son père.

**-****כיצד להתקשר לסוכן****?**

D'abord surprise que je parle cette langue, elle prit quelques secondes avant de répondre ;

**-Dinozzo.**

Je hochai la tête et me retournai vers celui-ci.

-**Attention à ce que vous dites, agent DiNozzo.**

**-Agent très spécial DiNozzo.**

Je fis quelques pas en avant puis entendit une voix que je connaissais bien. La voix de ma prochaine victime.

Je me saisis d'un flingue caché sous mon pull assez bouffant, et le pointai vers l'agent Gibbs. Sur le coup, Ziva arriva et tira une balle que j'échapa de justesse. Je me retrouvai en face de deux personnes armée.

**-Je suis une agent du mossad, chargée de vous tuer, agent Gibbs.**

Je me débrouillais pour parler le plus lentement et calmement possible, mais j'avais une irresistible envie de partir.

**-Quel âge as-tu ?**

Je ne répondis pas.

**-Quel âge as-tu ?,** répéta celui-ci avec plus de hargne.

**-15 ans. Pourquoi cette quesion aussi débile ? Je n'ai pas peur de tuer ni de me faire tuer. J'ai déjà tirer sur des milions de gens, sans jamais rater ma cible.**

J'avais trop parlé. Première erreur.

**-Je n'en doute pas. Mais tu peux poser cette arme, on veux t'aider.**

Cette fois c'était Ziva qui avait pris la parole.

**-Je ne pensai pas que tu changerais à ce point grâce au NCIS. Tu as de la chance, d'avoir trouvé une famille.**

**-Mais que dirait la tienne si elle te voyait comme ça ?**

**-Elle dirait rien. Mes parents sont mort, je n'ai même plus de responsable légal. Mon seul toit, c'est celui qui m'ordonne de tuer qui me le procure.**

Silence. Ces nombreuses paires d'yeux posées sur moi, la voix de la scientifique Sciuto qui hurlait, les conseils du docteur Ducky, tout ça tournait autour de moi.

**-Nous pouvons t'aider ! N'écoute pas cette voix qui te dit de tirer, écoute moi !**

**-Bravo, M'sieur Mallard, vous connaissez mon prénom. Qui m'a tracée ? L'agent MacGee ?**

Celui-ci se mit à fixer son écran.

-**Pas besoin de faire semblant. Je ne fais que mon travail. Ce pourquoi j'ai été élevée. Mais comme je ne suis pas une de ses adultes avec la haine d'un chacal, mon reigne de tueuse se terminera là. Juste une balle, la dernière.**

Ce satané flingue pointé depuis le début sur l'agent cible, j'attendai. Peut-être, j'attendai ma dernière heure. Je soufflai.

-**Si vous tenez à la vie, tirez, Gibbs.**

**-Pourquoi es-tu venue jusqu'ici, alors que tu savais que tu allais mourir ?**

Je ne répondit pas. Après tout, je n'avais aucune réponse. Au Mossad on dit qu'il vaut mieux se taire que de s'enfoncer. Ou pour moi, se dévoiler.

Je savais pertinament que si je tirais, j'allais mourir par la suite, juste après avoir assassiné celui qui serait le dernier de mes victimes. Or je pouvais aussi me retourner l'arme vers moi et mourir, sans avoir accompli un acte que je regretterai. Mais ce ne serai pas digne. Par ailleurs, je me rendai compte que pour la première fois de ma courte vie, j'avais le choix. Ce sentiments qui vous tire vers deux cotés, deux chemins, et vous ne savez pas lequel prendre. J'avais l'habitude que l'on m'ordonne.

Sans savoir vraiment que faire, en étant complétement déboussolée. Que faire ? Des questions en tête, et l'attente interminable que quelqu'un m'abatte. Ou me frappe, mais me fasse réagir, bouger, ou mourir. Voilà ce que j'était devenue, une jeune suicidaire.

Je prononcai des paroles qui me surprirent moi même ;

-**Ziva, aide-moi.**

**-Tu te retourna vers la seule personne que tu pense connaître, la seule personne dont tu es sûre qu'elle a connu les même souffrances que toi, la même indécition. Je me souviens qu'il n'y a pas longtemps, un jeune homme d'à peu près une vingtaine d'années, ou peut être un peu plus, je ne m'en souviens plus trop-trop, cela fait quelques années maint-**

**-Ducky. **

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais oublier de surveiller mes arrière, et un coup assez fort m'écrasa le crâne. En temps normal, j'aurais tenu le coup, mais là, je n'y arrivai pas.

Les larmes que je retenais depuis des années, la fatigue accumulée et la balle restée coincée dans mon abdomen depuis la dernière fois me revenèrent tous en même temps.

Je m'écroulai à terre, du sang ressortant pas la bouche qui venait ce mélanger aux larmes salées qui coulait le long de mes joues. J'étais paralysée, comme assomée mais en entendant tout autour de moi.

-**Bien joué DiNozzo. **[L. Gibbs ]

**-Merci Patron**. [Dinozzo ]

-**La pauvre !Tu ne lui a as fait trop mal j'espere ? Tony ?** [Abby Sciuto ]

**-Agent Yasmina Salio'm, jeune recrut du Mossad. Aparament elle était en mission en Amérique. Mais depuis la découverte du corps de son père affreusement mutilé, elle a faiblie. Pourtant ils disent que c'est une très bonne agent. **[T. McGee]

**-Cette balle logée dans son abdomen date de quelques jours tout au plus. Et ses blessures sur ses avant-bras prouvent qu'elle se bat régulièrement. Ce n'est qu'une enfant, a la vie triste, Jethro. Tu ne devrais pas trop la brusquer... **[Ducky ]

**-Concentre toi sur sa blessure, je vais l'interroger d'ici deux heures. Ou plutôt Ziva le fera.**[L. Gibbs ]

J'avais une ouie plutôt développée, et je savais pertinament qui parlait. J'avais honte de moi. Honte, ce n'est qu'un petit mot. Je me detestais, me haissais, pour m'être montrée si faible. Je suis forte. Je suis une agent du Mossad, pas une des ses filles avec des talons de trois mètres de haut, qui changent de mecs comme on change de couteaux.

Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. Pas parce que je sentais que Ducky me recousait le coté droit, mais parce que je ne voulais pas affronter la colère de mes superieurs et les questions de Gibbs..Ni le regard perçant de Ziva quand je lui apprendrai que j'étais là sur ordre de son papa.

Je n'aime pas qu'on me plaigne. Que l'on me dise que je suis qu'une pauvre petite sans parents. J'ai juste eu un coup de faiblesse, tout à l'heure. J'ai encore honte de moi.

-**Réveille-toi.**

Une phrase simple et séche. Un ordre en somme. J'ouvris les yeux, contre mon gré. En face de moi se trouvait assise Ziva, me fixant avec ses yeux qui vous détruisent sur place -à part moi- et son patron, Gibbs, mais lui debout, près à m'arracher les yeux si je ne parle pas. On m'avais déjà fait le coup d'arracher les yeux, mais personne n'a le courage de le faire.

-**Que fais-tu ici.**

Je pouvais répondre en ironisant, ou ne rien dire. Je préférai ne pas changer les habitudes, et ne rien dire.

-**Très bien. Alors vas dans en prison jusqu'à ce qu'un agent du Mossad ce charge de ton cas.**

Je le dévigeasait. Il savait très bien que j'en avais rien à faire de ses menaces dont j'étais sûre qu'il mettrai à exécution.

-**Si je suis là, agent Gibbs, je vous ai déjà dit, c'est pour vous tuer. Du moins, pour vous empêcher de nuire. **

**-De nuire à quoi ? Qui as ordonné ça ?**

Je restai de marbre. Je n'avais pas le droit de répondre. Un simple sourire nuisible. Genre 'oui, je sais que vous ne saurez pas ce que je sais car sinon ils le sauront.'

-**למה אתה לא עונה****? **

On n'allait pas commencer à parler en Hébreu. Même si Gibbs ne comprennait pas cette langue, ce qui est très tentant, je ne voulais pas me faire embobiner comme avant.

-**הייתי אומר שלא****. **

Ziva se pencha vers son patron et lui dit à voix basse, sachant que je l'entendait ;

-**Je lui ai demandée pourquoi elle ne répondait pas, elle m'a dit que ne me dirait pas.**

Sans montrer d'aparente expressions de colères, sans broncher, sans faire un geste de travers, il m'ouvrit la porte, sans sourire, sans rien.

**-Tu es libre.**

Comme je ne me levai pas, il partit sans un mot. Je me retrouvai toute seule avec Ziva en face. Sachant qu'il y avait personne derrière le miroir.

Doucement, mais séchement, Ziva se leva. Laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle.

Je me sentais minable. Je me levai en fesant tomber la chaise dans un brouit fracassant. Je passai la porte mon arme à la main. Comme une tueuse, ce que j'étais. Je tirais sur les gens que je voyais, sans jamais les toucher, ou peu, car ils se baissaient ou se cachaient sur mon passage. Personne n'essaya de m'arrêter. Et c'est pourtant ce que je voulais. Je passai devant l'open space, et m'arretai de tirer. Je pris l'ascenseur, et sortie dehors. Je me savais suivie, mais je ne me retournai pas. Une voiture qui n'est pas discrète. Je savais la marque et les références grâce au bruit, je savais aussi qui la conduisait.

* * *

TBC :D


End file.
